


Mercury

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, M/M, Multi, One Shot, References to Illness, Songfic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 萨列里不知第多少次难以入睡。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 11





	Mercury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedylog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylog/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mercury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467944) by [Hedylog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylog/pseuds/Hedylog). 



萨列里不知第多少次难以入睡。过去他几乎想尽了一切办法来从那漫长夜晚的孤独里逃开。作曲，有时管用，但最近他干的只是坐在钢琴前狂乱地按下琴键，并幻想着这份疯狂能创造出什么美好的事物。当然从没成真过。

过去，在公寓里静得难以忍受时，他会去找达蓬特，将他摇醒，同他畅谈几个钟点，直到天色将明。但某一天他见到朋友眼底的青黑，这种行为立刻终止，悔恨压过其余无聊思绪，夜夜提醒他是怎样恨透了自己。

无法入眠的冬夜，他常常开窗，独自站上许久，刺骨的寒风直扑面颊，最后除去颤抖不止的身体他再关心不了别的。而接下来的日子，疾病会赠予他宝贵的几小时睡眠，身体的负担更加沉重，但思绪却奇迹般地重归平静。

又有一些极罕见的夜，他在维也纳空荡荡的街道上游荡，让悲伤冲刷过全身，入侵每一个念头。曾遇见过的唯一一位过路人对他连瞥都没瞥上一眼，偶尔他也怀疑，他们是否也直视过自身可憎的心灵。

Rows of houses  
Sound asleep  
Only street lights  
Notice me

萨列里抬头去看身周的墙。到处都是，一些窗子还亮着灯。对他来说现在还早着，在重新把自己扔进宫廷的狂欢之前，还有那么一段时间需要消磨。罗森博格的谋划让他的负罪感加深，全天候响彻的音乐让他对自己的作品鄙视厌恶。

很久以前，他喜欢过自己的生活，喜欢过在宫廷中的地位，喜欢过每张脸上对他的尊敬。而没过几年他便彻底厌恶了这一切。他曾以为名望会使他完整，最终使他感到归属于这世界。然而不是。无论是与其他作曲家的密切交好，还是奢靡华丽的舞会，都从未使他将孤独稍稍抛之脑后。他曾以为，来到维也纳就可以生活在志同道合的人们之中，但事实上他感到的孤立、绝缘却远超过以往。那么他会是什么？如果不是这样一位著名的作曲家，他还是什么？音乐是他唯一能做好的事，但时至今日他才发觉只有好是不够的。

I am desperate  
If nothing else  
In a holding pattern  
To find myself

他从路面上移开目光，发现自己的脚已把他带到了某扇门前。他于是推开后门，径直走向音乐教室走去。在夜晚，他可以不是天才，不需要为取悦权贵而谨言慎行。他可以把全部心思扑在琴键上，可以让眼泪摆脱白日虚假的自持，无拘无束地流下。在空无一人的音乐室中，他不需要讲一句话。在这神圣的短暂时光里，他不需要牢记宫廷礼节，不需要注意言辞举动。维也纳上流社会的虚伪给他安慰，没有人追问他隐藏起的缺陷，也正是同样的虚伪让他愤怒。这些繁文缛节，这些千篇一律，每次新谈话、新作品都和上一次没什么不同。在这城市的宫中每度过一天，他的人格便被规范的力量消耗上一分。某种程度上，他又因此能忽略自己的想法，转去苦想贵族们希望从他身上得到的东西。他既恨它，又爱它。

I talk in circles  
I talk in circles  
I watch for signals  
For a clue  
How to feel different  
How to feel new  
Like science fiction  
Bending truth

他终于来到一间音乐室门口，停顿了脚步，侧耳倾听，以确定没人在里面——哪怕可能性几乎为零。耳畔传来的只有一分钟前见过的几个守卫的闲聊声。于是他开了门，径直走向钢琴。他的指尖已缠上琴键的鬼魂，脑海中也有了那旋律无声的哀号。思维正在过载，泪水模糊了视线，唯一无法承受的话题正击打着他的心脏。他坐下来，手放在琴键上。没有人，没有人能让他的感觉好上一些，而被拒绝与被厌恶的火花也使他早就不抱这种希望。

No one can unring this bell  
Unsound this alarm, unbreak my heart new

他开始弹奏，弹了最喜欢的那首曲子，又开始弹在夜晚的秘密之中谱的一首新曲。不符合常规，也并不美丽，更非他一直希望自己能谱出的佳作，对它最贴切的描述只是……音符。先是平静，而后愤怒，某种程度上所传达的感情只有抑郁一种，但却没因此变得多和谐，这还算得上音乐吗？没关系。它们不是为了在观众面前演奏，它们只是反映着他的存在，他的思想，他的情感。某些时刻，他袒露自己的内心，让那些声音响彻整个房间，从而感到如释重负，感到自由。是啊，他也希望自己思想的旋律是动听的叙事曲，或是优美的小夜曲，但现在的已经足够了。

God knows I am dissonance  
Waiting to be swiftly pulled into tune

“这太美了。”

萨列里骤然停止弹奏，在琴凳上转身。莫扎特正斜倚在门边，双手抱着胸。

“不，并非如此。”意大利人回答道，声音却没有他想装出的那样简单粗暴。在莫扎特身边他总是慎重又小心，更多地注意他每一丝表情，每一种语调。这不奇怪。对他而言，爱总是比轻蔑更难隐藏。但现在的谈话里有一些东西——房间里安静的气氛，也或许是莫扎特脸上与往日傻笑不同的那种共鸣的微笑——软化了他违背心意的言语。他想投给入侵者一记严厉的眼神，但又突然筋疲力尽。最后他只希望莫扎特注意不到他是怎样看着他的。 

“您为什么还没睡呢？”那位作曲家放下了双臂，而萨列里问道。

莫扎特的笑容更灿烂了。

“我想我该问您同样的问题？”他回嘴道。

然后他朝钢琴走去，在房间里唯一的一张琴凳上坐下，就在萨列里身侧坐下。意大利人被吓得要凝固成石像了。莫扎特离他有这么近，太近了，他哪里可能听不到自己正怦怦直跳的心脏，看不到自己止不住颤抖的双手？

“您在弹什么，大师？”

静止了片刻，萨列里才明白自己被问了一个问题。他把目光从莫扎特真诚的注视中揪扯下来，转去盯着双手，想叫它们别再乱抖。

“没什么。刚刚的只是未经排列的音符，甚至算不上音乐。”

“——您怎么敢说这不是音乐？”那种萨列里最熟悉的、充满热情的音调打断了他，大声回击道，“它从您心底流出来：这就是所有伟大音乐的美妙之所在！”

萨列里抬起头，他的眼睛睁大，嘴巴张开，直愣愣地望着那张脸。年轻人的眼眸无比明亮，发丝凌乱的非同寻常，他从没有哪一刻像此刻这样想要吻他。

I’ll go anywhere you want  
Anywhere you want  
Anywhere you want me...

这个意大利人不得不拼尽全力才能不再继续目瞪口呆地看着莫扎特。他转过身面对着钢琴，垂下头，头发遮住他的眼睛。

“那您为什么打断我？”他低低的声音传出来。

“不好意思……？”

“——如果我的作品有那样美丽，那为什么要打断我呢？”

轮到莫扎特把目光从萨列里身上移转开了。

“噢，嗯，我……我想让您知道这一点。您对您的作品似乎从来不抱有很强烈的信心，还有，在宫廷那些人面前，我们必须得有一些小小的明争暗斗。如果不是现在，我什么时候才能将自己对您的音乐的看法亲口告诉您呢？”

“——您怎么会知道我在这里？”萨列里一边问，一边又转头看向莫扎特。

有那么一瞬间，他发誓自己看到这位天才红了脸。但没过多久自我怀疑又重占上风，他把目光移开了。

“我没有，”莫扎特回答，“我只是这样希望。”

萨列里的思绪飞驰电转，简直无法说出什么连贯的字句。于是他的手来到琴键上方，按下他新歌剧的第一个音符。片刻之后，他停下来，看着自己的双手。

“我更希望我们彼此保持一定距离，莫扎特。我不想做你的朋友。”

“真是这样吗？”莫扎特立刻反驳道，他的声音里有近乎愤怒的东西。“而这又该怪谁呢？是我，还是这充斥着受压抑的可鄙昆虫的社会？我不信您是那种会踩着其他人上位的骗子！”

“——那您就错了。”

莫扎特没有回答，萨列里长舒了一口气。他的地位，特权，他不想让这一切改变，他太……害怕了？

I know the further I go  
The harder I try, only keeps my eyes closed  
And somehow I’ve fallen in love  
With this middle ground at the cost of my soul

“萨列里，”莫扎特郑重地说，萨列里看着他。“我的朋友，我……亲爱的朋友啊，我不在乎你做了什么，也不在乎你所维持的那些关系。我只知道你应得到比做一个仆人更多的东西。”

“——你怎么知道？你不了解我。我不……”他又一次吓坏了，声音都嘶哑起来，“我不配得到任何东西。”

莫扎特把一只手放在他的肩上，眼里热烈的情感快要溢出来了，它们在说他是认真的，很认真地这么想。

“你值得，萨列里。过去我误解了我的朋友们，但你身上的某些东西告诉我你是一位非常好的人。是宫廷把你变成了你本能成为的人的影子。你不需要他们！”

莫扎特扬起温暖的笑容。

“你比那些渺小的贵族要有价值的多。他们试图摧毁我，压垮我，但是他们做不到。我可以帮你做同样的事情。”

萨列里又一次惊奇地凝视着他。这个人怎么可能依然活生生的存在着？天啊，他怎么能够去反对这个人，这个让他比以往任何时刻都更像活着的人呢？

Yet I know, if I stepped aside  
Released the controls, you would open my eyes  
That somehow, all of this mess  
Is just an attempt to know the worth of my life…

萨列里把头发拢到耳后，他察觉到莫扎特的眼睛跟着他的动作。他无力地笑了笑，这是他目前能做的最好的了。

“我想我喜欢你，莫扎特。”

他未说出口的远比这几个词多得多，而莫扎特毫无疑问地都明白，假如那放大的笑容能算是某种表示的话。激情仍然饱满充沛，愤怒却消逝了，有什么从他的目光中升起，而萨列里捕捉到那些闪闪发亮的东西，他的胸膛中也跟着冒出一股热意。

“安东尼奥·萨列里，”莫扎特郑重其事地说，“我可以吻您吗？”

萨列里无法呼吸。他说不出话，只能点点头。莫扎特倾身过来的同时，他闭上了双眼，把第一次的吻留给触觉和听觉。嘴唇被轻轻碰了碰，几乎感觉不到，这是莫扎特在试探他的许可。然后年轻人打消疑虑，真的吻了上去，萨列里以为自己会吓呆了，但他还是不知怎地回吻了他。

… made of precious metals  
Precious metals  
Precious metals inside

两位作曲家结束了这个吻，眼睛牢牢挂在彼此身上，笑着。萨列里首先开了口。

“我们将来会怎么样？”他平静地问。

莫扎特的笑容不见了。

“我们可以秘密地来往，只要你需要我就能够好好藏起这个。也或者……我们可以走，去远处，没人知道我们的地方。”

萨列里的指尖轻抚过他的脸颊。

“那么，我们就走吧。”

I’ll go anywhere you want me.


End file.
